Need
by xelusivexmemoriesx
Summary: Need. Such a simple word. They didn't know how much they needed...until it was taken from them. A crazy project and some trivial situations is all it took. A Dramione fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jingle bells. Jingle bells, Christmas isn't here. I'm not making money from this, my sweet deer. I don't own Harry Potter and I only own the plot. But I don't care; I still love Rowling a lot!

A New Crazy Project

Hermione drew in a breath as she headed for the first class of the year. Her bright Head Girl badge gleamed, reflecting light from the candles which dimly lit the corridor. But this class she was heading to, it wasn't just any class.

This was a new class, exclusive to seventh years and one or two well behaved sixth years. They didn't know much about it, except that Hermione had suggested it at the end of sixth year and that it had something to do with the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare- or SPEW for short.

Professor Witmed, the new young male Professor Dumbledore had hired to teach them, was waiting for them. He had written on a blackboard beside him the words 'Housewife Class' written onto it. The blackboard's colour was almost identical to the young teacher's hair.

'Alright, I think that's everybody. I shall tell you what this class is going to be about. Actually, no, Hermione can tell you. She is the one who suggested this class, so she can be the one to tell you what its about.' His voice was eager, his eyes young, as if he hadn't experienced the school long: as if he didn't know to dread the sixth and seventh years and the adventures they would probably share. Hermione got up.

'This class is going to be about cleaning, doing your own work without House Elves or magic. At the end of this, we should hopefully realize how had these poor animals work. You will be divided into groups of three, two of you will be the other's slave for about two weeks. Then two different people will be slaves to another and finally, the last person will have the others as slaves. You have to do as they ask, and punish yourself as directed if you don't do it well.'

'Thank you, Ms Granger. Fifty points to Gryffindor for such an amazing idea. The groups will be as follows: Hermione, Draco and Blaise are one group. Here are the directions to your new room and who will be the first two slaves...' his voice trailed of into the distance as the three walked away. Hermione mentally swore-she should have foreseen who she would be paired with.

They walked around to the room, which was just in between the Great Hall and the lavatories. _At least we are in a useful spot_ thought Hermione. They walked up to a portrait, a young woman. She looked eager. Hermione recognized her at once.

'Rowena Ravenclaw? Cool! Outlandish is the password, right?'

'Yes it is, thank you. In you go…' she swung forward, revealing a large room. It was decorated in a parchment- colored theme. There was a large fire crackling by the lounges, a library near Hermione's room. The three felt right at home.

'Let's see who the first slaves are. Point at your heads and shout _Answeric Revelio!'_ Hermione instructed them.

'_Answeric Revelio!' _they all shouted. A cloud of smoke engulfed the three, the word 'slave' above the heads of Hermione and Blaise as soon as the fog had cleared. Malfoy was their master. Hermione was determined not to let her fear show, but after seeing what Dobby had gone through, she was trembling ever so slightly.

'Cool. Hermione, get me a drink. A pumpkin juice, please. Shaken, not stirred.' She got the pun, having used to be forced to watch James Bond, but wasn't in the mood to laugh at Draco's words.

She made him the pumpkin juice. He smiled at her and produced a bikini.

'Wear this. Then come back and pose for the camera!' Hermione was furious. Then, she realized that when she was the mistress, she could demand him to destroy the photos and take some of him in his boxers. It'd be too late for him to order her around.

'Fine!' she put the bikini on. It was light blue, just the right size. It fit her perfectly, making her look very pretty. Draco stifled a laugh and got out his camera. Click, click! Went the camera.

The rest of the night she was following Malfoy's orders, somewhat reluctantly. Blaise didn't do them, he was forced to wear a pretty (pink with orange polka dots- his green boxers hung and you could see them clearly) ballroom gown and put it into the Hogwarts Weekly newsletter for that week.

By the time Hermione had collapsed on her bed, she was having second thoughts about this assignment. This, of course, inspired her to work even harder for SPEW. On the bright side though, she would only have to do this for two weeks. Two weeks? She mentally slapped her forehead again.

Her new, dark owl flew to her. Her name was Snowy, despite the dark exterior. She nuzzled into Hermione's neck, as if to say 'How has your day been?'

'Not good. Thanks for the letter though. Here have a drink.' Hermione offered her a small bowl of water, which the owl took thankfully. Hermione sighed, watching the beautifully graceful creature, wishing that the next two weeks could hurry past.

She collapsed onto her bed in a totally dreamless sleep.

Hermione awoke the next day to Malfoy clashing two pans together. That noise was deafening!

'Good morning. Do you want me to clean those pots?' Hermione said sarcastically to her master.

'Now that you mention it, yes actually!' Hermione looked at him, looked at this severely wrong man. She noticed, for the first time, the starting of several deep gashes just illustrated the pain he must have gone through during the holidays. Hermione got out her wand, pointing at him.

Malfoy looked afraid. 'Put that wand down this instant!' he said, a feeble ring to his voice. She laughed and pointed at the gashes.

'_Tempolilio Reparo! _Malfoy! A doctor is often asked to stop, and is being paid to do what the customer asks! He still does it after they ask him not to!'

Malfoy looked back at the gashes he owed his father for. They didn't sting anymore, but were still as deep as they always were.

'Um thanks…Granger.'

'No problem! It doesn't heal it, just temporarily stops the pain. Madam Pomfrey would be able to permanently heal them. But I can do this. _Protectingo!' _

'What did that do?'

'It stops your father from being able to hurt you again. It will look like it, but they won't be as deep and they won't hurt. It will merely be an illusion.' He didn't ask how she knew it was her father who hurt him, just smiled at her.

It wasn't a sneering smile, not a taunting smile, not a smirk. It was a rare, genuine smile. Hermione's insides glowed with pleasure and she returned the smile. She took the pots off him and started to scrub them without magic.

Zabini was ordered to make them breakfast. Hermione laughed at the thought- he surely wouldn't know how to cook. Sure enough, when he called them to the table there was a half toasted limp slice of bread and a peeled strawberry on each plate. Hermione burst out laughing.

'Why don't I make breakfast?' she put six crumpets into a toaster and toasted them to a perfectly golden crisp. She cut up strawberries, kiwi fruit, rock melon and watermelon. She stirred it into a fruit salad, then dumped yogurt on the side. To finish the meal she added a glass of orange juice to each one's already excessive breakfast.

They dug into the meal. Clearly, she had a cooking talent. She laughed when Malfoy gaped at her, wishing he could eat that sort of thing every day.

'You are doing breakfast tomorrow, Granger. You, Zabini, let me think of a punishment. Hmm … I know! Kiss a Gryffindor that isn't in the room in nothing but your boxers. Take a photo of it and bring it back to us!'

Zabini grudgingly left the room. Twenty minutes later, he had come back. In his hand was a photo of him in red and gold boxers kissing Ginny.

'I never knew you liked Gryffindor so much! Just look at your boxers!' Hermione had provoked some laughter. She looked at Draco, and suddenly felt immensely proud she could make him laugh.

Wait a minute! She couldn't like Malfoy… could she? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. After all, he is a Malfoy!

They finished breakfast and headed to class. She had double transfiguration first, with the Slytherins. Then a triple potions session was scheduled to keep her occupied. Then the day would be ended off nicely with a double period of Herbology.

'Today we are learning how to turn cotton into an animal. Depending on your personality, your true self, the spell will choose an animal that best suits you. The incantation is _Animakay! _You may start now.'

Hermione perfected it on the first try. Her animal was a … snake?

'Miss Granger, congratulations! Twenty points to Gryffindor. Your snake was because you have emotions, fear that you are trying to cover, trying to make yourself feared so you won't fear.' None of this made sense to Hermione.

Draco was the next to perfect the spell. His animal was a hedgehog.

'Why did I get a hedgehog?' he asked, disgustedly!

'Because, though you have a tough exterior, a tough reputation like the spikes, you are soft on the inside.' Hermione could hardly believe her own words. Malfoy…soft? Nothing made sense anymore.

'That's- that's ridiculous!' he spoke in a voice that showed he was trying to cover up something, a ringing that made his words unbelievable..

'Its ok Malfoy, everyone is different to what they appear.' Her words rung in his ears. Her voice had a soft melody, a quiet, knowing melody. He looked at her, seeing her in a new light. She had soft, bushy hair which illustrated a picture, a picture impossible to explain in a good way. Her eyes looked like a crackling fire, dying, fighting to keep living, putting up with the strain.

NO, he couldn't think about this now! He shook the thoughts away. This beautiful woman sitting next to him, he couldn't let it get to him… he couldn't admit he was in love with a mudblood.

He looked at her. She was smirking. She couldn't possibly know… could she? She was definitely too smart for her own good!

The rest of the day went past slowly. Hermione was very confused. She went to their little house, the house she must share with her enemies for six weeks.

During the night, Malfoy heard a sobbing in one of the bedrooms. It was Hermione's bedroom. He pushed the door open, to find Hermione trying to muffle her sobbing in her pillow. She was so distraught she didn't even realize Malfoy coming in…

A/N: Should I continue it? It was a lot, but I wanted it to be a long chapter. I like this idea. Obviously this is a comedy and a romance. Please review with ideas. The more you review, the more inspiration and ideas I get and the sooner I'm going to update!


	2. Feelings Denied

Disclaimer: ME: Twinkle, twinkle, little Draco, I wish I owned you. Up

above

The world so high, like a hero in the sky. Twinkle,

twinkle little

Draco.

Harry: Scary!

Me: I know, huh? Anyways I'm not making money

from this story.

Feelings Denied

During the night, Malfoy heard a sobbing in one of the bedrooms. It was

Hermione's bedroom. He pushed the door open, to find Hermione trying

to muffle her sobs in her pillow. She was so distraught she didn't

even realize Malfoy coming in.

'Are you okay?' he asked, for the first time in his life,

showing his weakness. He couldn't bear to see anyone crying. His

face had a look of compassion, integrity and caring.

'Malfoy? How could you care? Your father is a Death Eater;

you've been against me for six years. You call me a mudblood every

morning at breakfast! How could you care?' These words shook Draco

so much. This was why he was sorted into Slytherin: he wanted to prove

himself to this beautiful woman he really liked, since forever!

'I just do. Granger, in this world, you are always searching for a

reason! So let me request you do something. Let life live. Let

yourself live. Quit looking for a reason, and just enjoy the time you

have! Then, you will really enjoy it!'

Hermione felt confused. This was something she had pondered on for

years! She had been trying to just decode it for years, and here comes

Draco and makes it so easy in his own complicated way.

'If I said that you could show me how, what would you say?' She

was desperate, no doubt. She wanted so hard to do what he was

suggesting, but it seemed so hard.

'That depends. Would you ask me in front of other people, or

alone?' He was afraid that she hadn't made up her mind; he was

afraid his reputation would be ruined because of a mudblood. He was just

plain afraid!

'You are unbelievable! Get out! GET OUT!' she shouted, louder

than a mandrake. Malfoy regretted his words instantly.

'But-'

'No buts! This is my room so GET OUT!' She sobbed into her

pillow again. This was what she was afraid of- trusting someone and

getting hurt. She had finally let someone in, but they had stabbed her.

She kept sobbing until she collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning she awoke to a fresh aroma of strawberries. Wasn't

she supposed to be cooking breakfast? She wandered into the kitchen,

yawning every so often.

'Morning Granger,' Malfoy said, without even looking at her. He

took a bite of his strawberry jam toast.

'Malfoy? Wasn't I supposed to make breakfast?' she asked,

hoping he'd let her do the work.

'You didn't get up early enough, so I tried to make myself some

toast. Tried being the main word. It tastes terrible!' Malfoy

grimaced as he took another bite.

'Let me see that.' She snatched the toast out of his hand and

wiped off the thickly spread jam. 'Malfoy! What did you cook this

in, the oven?' She gestured towards the large stove, smelling

something burning.

'Oh, is that what that thing is? I thought it was the

dishwasher.' He shot her a sheepish grin. She suppressed a laugh

and instead sighed with annoyance.

'Okay, so what did you cook the toast in?'

'Um. That thing,' he said, pointing towards the microwave. She

sighed.

'Malfoy, the point of this class is learning how to act like a

muggle, and realize how hard it is for House Elves! I'll show you

how to use these things, but you'd better pay attention!'

First she showed him the toaster, how to switch it on, make toast and

how much jam to put on it. Then they took the plates and cups out of

the oven and she showed him how to cook a roast.

Draco kept procrastinating, hoping to keep her away from the microwave.

It was a steamy mess by the time they got to it. She raised her

eyebrows at him. He winced as she found her copy of Hogwarts: a History

on fire. She glared at him and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

'Malfoy, I can't believe you! Why, on Earth did you put my book

in the microwave!'

'Um. I tried to cook a chocolate bar, but it exploded and I grabbed

the thing nearest to clean it. Then I heard you coming downstairs and I

jumped and accidentally made it start.'

'Oh well, you burned my four hundred and fifty fifth copy. At least

I have other copies I can read.'

'What is the point of having 455 copies of a book?'

'I believe we just witnessed the answer, Malfoy. So you can read

it, even if someone ruins a copy.'

'Yeah, but 455 copies is a bit much.' He was greeted by a grin

and a slap in the face. He rubbed his nose.

'That's it! I am your master you know! Go get Blaise for

me!' Hermione smirked and obeyed. When she returned, Malfoy had an

evil grin on his face, like a Cheshire Cat.

'Zabini, get your camera. You'll take a photo of us in a

private position. Publish it in the Hogwarts's Horizon

newsletter.'

Zabini ran as Hermione asked a question.

'Which position do you mean?'

'You are going to kiss me. Normally, I'd be disgusted at the

prospect. But you have proved to be a bad servant. Therefore, I am

going to punish you.'

As soon as Blaise had the camera and the situation was explained to him,

he poised the camera. Hermione bent in for the kiss.

No one knew it, but Hermione had never kissed anyone before. Suddenly,

a sunset of possibilities revealed as a small electric spark of warmth

tingled in her toes and grew through the rest of her body. Unaware of

what she was doing, she deepened the kiss, running her hands through his

surprisingly soft, smooth hair.

Was he kissing her back? A feeling she'd never felt before seemed

to envelope itself in her stomach. Suddenly, she heard a click and saw

a flash. She remembered her punishment and abruptly stopped the kiss.

A cruel, yet shocked expression played on Malfoy's face. She

smirked.

'Bet you've never had a kiss as good as that one, huh? Anyway,

you'll never have one as good again, you absolute GIT!'

'Take that photo to the printer immediately. Then bring me a

copy!' He sighed. It had been a very long day.


End file.
